Wrestleview
Wrestleview.com is a Canadian based wrestling website run by Paul Nemer, and hosts a very unique forum. =Staff= Administrators *'Paul Nemer' *'Adam Martin' *Ryan Allen Moderators *'TVS' *'towney007' *'Quinn' *Savage Mark *NealzonWheels *'Omega' (Chat Room Moderator) *Brian Farmer (Chat Room Moderator) =History= =Original Forum= The original Wrestleview forums started sometime around 2000, or possibly earlier (citation needed). Members who were active around that time period are what now most members refer to as Vets, or Veterans (Someone who has been visiting the same forum for a long time). Wrestleview owner Paul Nemer started it due to the demise of the Bret Hart Forums on the Bret Hart BB. Some members, including Lady Blossom and Devil's Advocate migrated here from there. The old forum's lay out was not very different from the current one, with the exception of the ECW and Member Games forum, as WWE:ECW was not revived yet by that point, and member games were kept in the Off Topic Forum, as there were not many of them. Eventually the amount of member games would grow to be so high, it would get its own Sub-Forum. The old forum was also run under a different software than PHPBBS. which it is currently using. Events of the old forum Veteran members Devil's Advocate then went by the handle Best There Is, and Tenta_Reigns_Supreme was known as JohnTenta4eva. Davo at some point was a staff member, as was Savage Mark, who himself once went by the handle Shane O'Mac Rules Savage Mark was not only a staff member, but at one point was also a forum Moderator. At one point in time, when JohnTenta4eva was fairly new he got into a flame war with Dr. Vicious, another veteran member, and lost, to which he threatened to leave the forum. JohnTenta4eva and Dr. Vicious would end up settling their differences amicably. Another veteran member, Python wrote long "Towneyesque" posts, which were very well recieved, yet not as technical as Towney's posts. (A "Towneyesque post" is a very long post, analyzing any given subject, it is named such by the member who does it quite frequently, current moderator Towney007.) Python has only made brief appearances since the board changed in 2003. Lord Cody was a big NWA fan and was a good wrestling historian who often had long drawn out debates with Hulk Hogan fan Real American. Another Hulk Hogan fan, Hulk Rules, often wrote very long (several pages to print out) posts that generally degraded into criticisms of the "mark vs. smark" attitudes of many wrestling fans. The condescending tone of the posts was not popular with many contributing members. This poster became inactive prior to the New Forum. One notable feature on the old forum was a long running "Insult War" between Costanza and Alleycat_126, which was often quite colorful and humorous. At first glance it would appear they had it in for each other, but in reality they were friends and it was all in good fun. =New Forums= The current version of the Wrestleview forum started in January, 2003. The old forum was deleted and all members had to re-register. External Links *Wrestleview.com *PaulNemer.com, Wrestleview's forum